You don't have to hide it
by Shin Kurogane
Summary: Naruto has been in debt because of sex and Sasuke is not happy about that. YAOI, with lemon. Pairing: NaruSasu which mean Sasuke is the uke. Don't like don't read. Rated M for an obvious reason. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

Yay~ Beta'd.

This story is based on a yaoi manga that I read yesterday. The manga was Rough Boyfriend (Chapter 4). It was cute so you guys should read it.

Many thanks to my new beta, **Sharingan85**, who helped me beta this. And... Amaya, please hurry back :'

Once again, no more BS saying me stealing other's idea. Read the fucking AN.

* * *

**You don't have to hide it anymore.**

Sasuke sighed tiredly. First day in the university and he's already gotten into trouble. The first tragedy was that he got up late, for the first time in the 18 years of his life. Then, his best friend tried to molest him _in _public, _again. _Then, the same boy none the less, had successfully gotten another fuck-date for himself.

"_Fuck him and his stupidity."_

That guy brings his dates to their house every night, that's right, _THEIR_ house. They've been staying together since they were in 8th grade. However, when they started high school, his best friend also started bring home his dates, both boys and girls.

"Hey, teme." A loud voice called out for him.

"_Talk about the evil,"_ Sasuke thought before turning back to said blonde boy.

The boy was 6'3" tall, his skin was a caramel tone, and he had blonde hair that stuck out in every direction. He had three whisker marks on his cheeks and blue eyes that could make the sky jealous. He was wearing a white body-shirt, which is showing out his muscular chest, and a pair of tight black jeans. A smug grin lay on his face.

"Hn," The raven replied, not liking the grin. "What is it all about, Dobe?" he said, holding out a paper. It has the 'Please pay the bill soon, Mr. Uzumaki' printed on it.

"Ha ha…. So you found it huh? Damn, I told her not to send those. Anyway, I've got to go now." The blonde laughed nervously as he tried to get away.

Sasuke quickly pulled him by the collar, sticking out a few more notes. His eyes flared with anger.

"You got into debts because your fuck-courts? Naruto, why didn't you call your dad? You know I don't like receiving these notes."

"If I told him, I may have gotten into trouble." The blonde muttered in his defense.

"And you think I don't have trouble with you bringing your fuck toys home? I was almost given detention at school because I couldn't focus from all the noises you made! I'm telling you Uzumaki, if you ever bring home anyone again, I swear I'll smash you balls into a bloody pulp. I won't accept another year of failures." He was losing his temper, and spewing hurtful things no less.

Naruto frowned deeply as he turned back to face the raven. He used one hand to lift the other's chin up.

"Hey… I'm sorry if I disturbed you so much. I didn't know." He said softly.

Sasuke blushed at the fact that Naruto was close to him. Too close. He didn't trust his voice so he just moved his gaze away from the whiskered cheeks.

"Sasuke…" that soft voice called again, sending chills down Sasuke's spine.

"Hn?" he replied calmly.

"You look tired. Have you been suffering from insomnia?"

A pulsing vein appeared on the pale man's forehead as he pushed Naruto away, making him fall onto his back.

"And whose fall is that, moron?" he said angrily before storming to his room. As the door slammed shut, he dropped himself on his bed.

"_That moron… it was close back there. How could he do this to me? Is he too stupid for his own good? How could he not have noticed me being in love with him for years? Couldn't he notice the jealousy?"_ He thought painfully. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he remembered all the dates that Naruto had brought home. He continues sobbing, until he fell asleep.

* * *

**-A few hours later-**

A 'click' sound woke Sasuke up. He cracked his eyes open as he slowly sat up.

"Did I fell asleep? What was that sou-…" he cut himself off, racing down to the living room.

A blonde haired boy was already there, ready to go out.

"Na-ru-to. What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Said boy began to panic, backing up he held out both of his arms in a defensive gesture. He laughed nervously.

"Well you said not to bring home my dates so I'm coming to them."

"Oh gosh please. You're such a womanizer. Why don't just bring home a woman or man?" Sasuke groaned with his hand laced on the back of his neck.

"That's troublesome. Besides, it's different from the professional services that I paid for." He relaxed, put his hands into his pocket, watching the raven's reaction.

"Then why don't you just masturbate?" he questioned.

"Well, have sex with someone and masturbating is completely different. And I'd rather have sex with someone."

"IF YOU ONLY WANT SEX THEN I ALSO CAN… do… it…" the raven yelled out but his voice was quieter by the end of the sentence. He quickly cut himself off as he realized what he was saying. He could feel his cheeks heat up at the smug expression of the other man.

"Oh? That's a good idea." The blonde said, a perverted smirk placed on his face.

* * *

Sasuke was inwardly cursing himself for action so carelessly. He sat on the floor in front of his blonde best friend, who was sitting on the couch. The smirk was never removed from his face.

"_God I hate that moron." _Was all that ran through his mind.

The sound of Naruto unbuckling his belt dragged Sasuke back to reality. His blush deepened at the size of Naruto's manhood. Noticing this, the blonde's smirk grew wilder.

"You can close your eyes if you don't like it." He said, taking the pale hand into his and put it on his aching length.

Sasuke blushed more as he tried to look away, while his hand stroke the hardening flesh slowly. After a few stroke he began to picking up his pace.

"Nng…" the blonde moaned, making Sasuke blush all the more. He was almost drooling now.

"_This is not good." _Sasuke mentally screamed.

"Hm… feel so good…. As expected from you, Sasuke." The low, hoarse voice echoed in his head.

"_This is not good at all_." The raven thought as he looked away.

"Y-you better be coming soon. My hand is tired." He said, not looking into those hypnotizing azure eyes.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, then smirked sinisterly at the smaller man.

"Well then, use your mouth." He said with a cruel expression on his face.

"W-what? I c-can't…" Sasuke looked both confused, and exasperated.

"Hm? You said you can do this for me, in place of those professional services, so just do it. Just open your mouth."

Sasuke looked up with teary eyes. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. He's an Uchiha for gods sake, And Uchihas just don't go around and suck other men's cocks. Yet here he was, jerking off his best friend and going to give him a blow job as well.

"Open your mouth, Sasuke." Naruto repeated as he saw no reaction from the other. This time it was spoken more demandingly.

The raven slowly opens his mouth, taking in the tip. He frowned at the weird, salty taste of pre-cum. He gave the purplish tip a few shy licks before taking in the whole length. He repressed his gag-reflex, and deep-throated his friend. His head bobbed up and down while his eyes still closed, with pearls of tears threatening to fall. He swirled his tongue around the base, earning himself a moan from the blonde. The noises made him shiver and he let out a throaty moan. Naruto's moans became louder at the vibration sent to his cock. He was going to come soon. With half-lidded eyes, he looked at the raven and grabbed a fist full of midnight-hair, making the raven's eyes snapped open.

"Swallow it all, okay?" he said, more like a demand than an inquisition.

Sasuke just lightly nodded his head, wanting to cry once more. With a loud cry, Naruto came in his mouth. He tried to swallow the blonde's nectar, like requested, but there was too much. Two white strands of cum leaked out from the corners of his mouth. He held the milky liquid in his mouth, trying to push it down his throat. A forceful hand took his chin, force him to open his mouth.

"Let me see it. Let me see _my_ cum in your slutty little mouth."was all spoken in a low, sexy voice again. This time Sasuke wasted no time to obey. He opened his mouth, showing the other his white hot cum in his wet cavern.

"Now let me see you swallow it." Naruto ordered again. And once again, Sasuke obliged. He pushed the salty liquid down his throat. He was almost choked.

The cruel smirk appeared on the tanned face again. He turned and stood up, trying to get away from the blonde.

"Handle it yourself next time." And he walked away, but didn't get too far as his ankle was grabbed, causing him to fall, almost hitting his face to the floor.

He could feel the blonde's weight on top of him. A hand was brought to one of his dusk, dark nipples, twitching and pinching it violently. It hurt, but the pleasure soon overwhelmed the pain. Sasuke mewled at the sensation. Oh god. He must be a masochist to enjoy such a thing.

"No, you're not going anywhere. Now it's my turn to make you feel good." Naruto said, licking the shell of Sasuke's ear.

"N-NO, I don't need it!" He retorted weakly, unable to fight against the pleasurable feelings invading his body.

Tanned hands moved to his waistband, pulling down his jeans. The same hand caressed his backside, making him subconsciously moan. He jerked his head back in surprise as he felt a finger at his entrance.

"What…? Where are you touching? What are you doing?" he asked shakily, his voice cracking in fright.

Naruto didn't say anything, instead he turned so that they in a spooning position. His other hand trailed down to grab the smaller man's cock.

"Hm… amazing. You're already this hard." Naruto said as he slowly stroked the pale flesh while three of his fingers were moving in and out inside the tight heat of his bottom.

"Aah… nng… st-stop it… uhh…" Sasuke said panting in between moans.

"You asked for this, didn't you? Of course I wanted to have sex with you, Sasuke. Now be a good boy and take it like the whore you're trying to be."

The blonde pushed the other man down onto the floor, grabbed his legs, and placed them on his shoulders. Afterwards, he put his cock in slowly; ignoring all the meaningless sounds of the raven's protest, begging him to stop. When he was fully inside, he began to move brutally, not waiting for the raven to adjust. This rough treatment however sent more pleasure to Sasuke.

"AHH… NARUTO!" he screamed out as his prostate was found and abused. His back arched and his head smashed back at the painful, but pleasurable, thrusts.

"W-we… shou-shouldn't… be doing… this. I-it's w-wrong…" he managed to slur out between moans and mewls.

A delicate, blonde eyebrow was raised, beign accompanied by a small grin.

"Are you talking about sex, Sasuke? But isn't it you sharing love with me?" Naruto retorted, using his sex-on-legs voice.

The statement made Sasuke's eyes go wide. "_He knows? How can he know? How did he find out?" _ He thought panicking.

"Well, before this, your expressions confused me. You look upset and angry every time I bring home a date, yet you never told me anything about it. That's very mean of you. Did you think that I wouldn't find out that you've been using my underwear to masturbate? You always look longingly at me. I know it hurts not be able to say anything." Naruto continued, ignoring the weak 'Stop it' from the raven.

Sasuke used his arm to cover his face. Tears fell down his flushed cheeks as he tried to stay away from the playful look of the other.

"You know, I would've stopped that if you just told me you loved me." He said, keeping his thrusts at a steady pace.

"W-why?" Sasuke asked shakily, his voice hoarse from all his pleading.

"Because… I love you too, stupid asshole." He leaned down to place a small peck on the soft lips, causing the raven to stiffen. "You don't have to hide it anymore. So for now, let's draw a new line for us, Sas'ke. I don't think I can be a normal best friend to you anymore." And with that, he pulled the other into a heated kiss, which Sasuke returned almost immediately. Their tongue swirled together, fighting for dominance. When they broke apart, Naruto began to move harder and faster, making the raven scream out his name with every thrust.

"NARUTO!" he screamed out as he reached his limit, cumming on their chests. His passage tightened, making the blonde groan, and thrust faster. A few thrusts after, he came inside the panting boy, filling him with his seed. Sasuke gasped at the massive amount of cum. He felt like they could fill his stomach already. A faint blush appeared on his face as he thought about the idea being impregnated.

They just lay there, panting and looking at each other. A small smile was there on the blonde's face.

"I love you, Sasuke." He said softly.

Said man could feel tears were coming down his cheeks again. He clung desperately onto the blonde, buried his face in the broad chest and cried. When he could control himself, he tilted his head back and looked up at the confusing blonde.

"I love you, too." He said happily, with tears still coming down his cheeks.

Naruto smiled again and embraced Sasuke, preparing to sleep.

_**Owari.**_

* * *

So, R&R please~. Cya next time :')


	2. This is IMPORTANT Read it

I'm gonna say this for the last fucking time. I've already said: THIS STORY BASED ON A MANGA THAT I READ RECENTLY. I've even put the name of that manga. What do you want more? Seriously, I know this is not my idea or anything, but please, at least I put some more details in it. If you don't read the first 5 lines, don't tell me I stole someone's idea.


End file.
